nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Phoenix Flight/how well do you know meh~?
so I decided to do this again yes so yeah um vote on the polls my friends basic Am I male or female? Male, of course! :D Female, of course! C: how old do you think I am? 12 13 14 15 video games what is my favorite Pokemon? Sylveon Ninetales Haunter Litwick Vaporeon Pikachu my favorite Shiny Pokemon? Ninetales Umbreon Litwick Luxray Clefairy Mightyena my favorite Eeveelution? Eevee, duh! Flareon, the fluffy one! Jolteon, the spiky electric thing! Vaporeon, the fish-dog-fox thing! Espeon, the levitate-y one! Umbreon, the dark one! Leafeon, the leafy one! Glaceon, the freeze-y one! Sylveon, the one that looks adorable but will strangle you with those bows made of flesh! Espurr my favorite Pokemon type out of these few? Water Fairy Electric Poison Psychic Dark Espurr what is my favorite Pokemon Champion? Red Iris Diantha Blue Lance with his hax Dragonite who is my favorite Sonic character? SONIC DA HEDGEHOG YO :DDD Shadow the badarse Silver c: Amy the obsessive one Cream the adorable one Dr. Eggman the fatarse Metal Sonic the robot copy of Sonic lol my favorite Fire Emblem Awakening character (HAVE FUN GUESSING)? Lon'qu Cherche Chrom Aversa Tharja Henry other stuff to do with electronics what is my favorite show? Adventure Time The Amazing World of Gumball Pokemon Anime thing Regular Show what is my favorite anime? The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior Mekakucity Actors The Comic Artist and his Assistants da pokemanz anime :D Kill la Kill I'll think of more for this place later on NightClan who is my best friend here? After Firey Brighty Spotty Loud Rainy Icy Jet Gari no one; you're forever alone eevee (wow thanks a lot to whoever chooses this) who is my other best friend here? (editing the other poll = erasing the votes) Tangle Crys Emerald Ninja Misty still no one lol who is probably my wiki sister here? Misty(bird) Mist(ybrook) Spotty(~Maplespots~) Spotted(star02) Crys Rainy Firey Gari you're still forever alone :3 what is my favorite roleplay character~? Clawface Shadekit Ashdusk Nightmare Takeshi/Sachi Kaito/Cherche Hikaru Darksun canon stuff what is my favorite canon Clan? ThunderClan, the Clan that is so perfect and everyone loves it so much! ShadowClan, the Clan full of darkness and hatred! RiverClan, the Clan of fish-cats! WindClan, the Clan that no one knows/cares about! SkyClan, the Clan that is forever alone! RICECLAN FTW my favorite canon leader? Bluestar Firestar Tigerstar Brokenstar Scourge Bramblestar my least favorite canon cat? Ashfur Blackstar Ashfur Ashfur Ashfur ~Answers :3 here are the answers to the polls. :D 1) pfft, everyone knows I'm female~ 2) I'm 13. okay who thought I was twelve :T 3) my favorite Pokemon is Ninetales -w- 4) shiny Pokemon is Umbreon. shiny Ninetales was my favorite, but then it became Umbreon. c: 5) favorite Eeveelution is Leafeon the leafy one. Eevee isn't an evolution of itself, and Espurr, though it is one of my favorite unevolved Pokemon, isn't one either. XD 6) Fairy, mostly because I always imagine the Fairy-types to be frolicking around like woodland pixies. XD 7) favorite Pokemon Champion is Lance with his hax Dragonite. 8) my favorite Sonic character is Silver. lol. 9) the answer here was Cherche. I have a cat based off of her. (with another being based off of Lon'qu but ignoring that fact) but Henry is hilarious omg ("Well, I usually disarm foes by removing their arms.") 10) Amazing World of Gumball. used to hate it, but then I decided that I liked it. 11) I like all the anime up there except the Pokemon one, but Mekakucity Actors is my favorite out of them all~ 12) mostly everyone are my friends XD thanks to whoever picked forever alone, I greatly appreciate it. 13) ^^^^^^^ 14) I think Firey is my wiki sister. Gari is probably a cousin or something idk 15) I like them all, but Hikaru's the best X3 he's just so optimistic and everything 16) ShadowClan. c:< 17) Scourge 18) Ashfur is the worst cat ever (in my opinion). he tried to kill his grand-niece and nephews and wanted to be mates with his cousin... it's not fair because he tried to kill four cats but went to StarClan. Thistleclaw, however, killed no cat but went to the Dark Forest. not fair. just because Ashur went insane doesn't give him a reason to commit a murder. ____ SO THERE'S THAT C: might add more questions idk Category:Blog posts